Passionate Kiss
by SnowQueenElsaFan
Summary: Elsa asks Anna to kiss her like how she would kiss a prince, which leads to a very intimate moment between the sisters. One-shot. No plot. Just smut.


**Author's Note:**_ Yeah, so this is pure smut just for the sake of being smut. There's no plot to it and it's only a one-shot. Its Elsanna set in the canon universe. I don't know why I wrote this thing, but I'm not sorry I did. Don't like, don't read. Thanks. _

Elsa stood in her throne room near the throne observing her younger sister Anna who was standing by the newly installed huge open window. The sunlight that filtered in through it set Anna's hair aglow like a burning red fire of passion. The light also accentuated her freckles.

"Anna, come here," the queen beckoned her sister warmly.

Anna trotted forward and wrapped her sister up in a huge embrace. "I love you, Elsa," she whispered, her head pressed into the queen's chest.

"I love you too, Anna. Look at me," the blonde requested of her red-headed sister. Anna raised her head from her queen's chest and pretty blue-green eyes stared up at the ice blue ones of her sister, both pairs of eyes portraying a mixture of warmth and curiosity, as well as anticipation, though for what they did not yet know. "You're beautiful, Anna. The way your hair glows in the sunlight like a blazing flame, your adorable freckles, your cute round face, your slender figure, I love all of it. You're gorgeous, Anna," Elsa confessed to the princess.

"Th…Thank you, Elsa. You're beautiful too. I don't know what else to say," Anna stuttered nervously, blushing.

"Don't say anything, Anna. Just kiss me," Elsa replied, her voice hoarse and her eyes hooded with lust. Anna blinked a few times in confusion, but then obliged by giving her sister a loving peck on the cheek. "No, Anna, on the lips please," Elsa tried to make herself more clear.

"But we're sisters," Anna mumbled out nervously.

"That doesn't matter….Unless you don't want to kiss me," Elsa countered with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"No, I'll do it," Anna obliged, afterwards giving the queen a chaste, but still gentle and loving kiss on the lips.

"Anna, more please. Kiss me like you mean it. Kiss me like I am a prince and you're my princess," Elsa pleaded her sister.

"But what if someone is watching and isn't it wrong?", Anna asked with a hint of reluctance.

"Let them watch. And how can it be wrong when it feels so right?," the blonde responded with defiance strongly in her tone.

"Unless you really don't want to, Anna. I'd never force you to do something you didn't want to do," the queen hastily added, realizing how demanding she had been coming off previously, not really giving Anna a choice in the matter.

"Of course I want to kiss you, Elsa. You're my sister and I love you and want to make you happy," Anna answered sincerely.

"Anna…," Elsa began, but she was quickly cut off by her sister putting her lips on her own.

She closed her eyes and began returning the kiss. Anna sucked gently at first on Elsa's lips, but then put more pressure into it as the kiss continued. The blonde gasped and moaned into the red-head's mouth, which earned her a light squeeze on the breast, causing her to moan even more than before. "You're cute when you make those little moans," Anna replied cheekily, briefly breaking away from the kiss. The red-head then bit the corner of the blonde's mouth gently, followed by licking the bottom of her sister's lips, asking permission for entry. The queen obliged and her and the princess's tongues danced together in harmony, tied together like ribbons in Elsa's mouth. Anna began sucking on Elsa's tongue hungrily, making the queen let out a suppressed moan. Elsa's hands reached up to gently cup freckled cheeks and she titled Anna's head down, deepening the kiss. Red and blonde bangs intertwined as their hands began exploring each other's bodies. Anna trailed her hands slowly, teasingly, down her sister's sides, starting from just below her armpits and stopping at her waist. Elsa gave Anna a hard squeeze on her buttock in response, causing a delightful moan that was extremely appealing to the queen's ears. Soon, Anna had Elsa pushed back into her throne and was straddling her. She began rubbing her intimate area up against Elsa's own through their clothing, causing the queen to let out an extremely loud gasp and shake with pleasure. Once the blonde recovered her senses, she began rubbing the red head as well, their privates clashing and dancing together in pure ecstasy, that couldn't even be restrained by the barrier of clothing. Both women were gasping and moaning heavily now. "Ahhhh! Yes, Anna! Just like that. Kiss me just that. It feels…so….goood! Don't stop…please," Elsa said breathily, breaking briefly away from the kiss.

"Ahhhhh! Elsa, yes. I won't stop. It feels…wonderful. Anything for….youuuu!", Anna screamed back in pure bliss before her blonde sister seized her lips again.

They stopped rubbing privates and while Elsa was originally disappointed, she gasped in surprise and pleasure as Anna gently placed her hand on the queen's privates and cupping them, she pressed down, slowly putting more pressure. "I wanted to touch you," Anna explained, blushing.

"Yes, Anna. Touch me. Touch me down there. That feels good. Don't stop. Keep touching me. Caress me," Elsa gasped as Anna pressed harder and harder and then rubbed her finger around in circles over Elsa's intimate area at the same time. Anna could sense that Elsa was close to the edge, but she wasn't finished with her queen yet, so she stop rubbing and removed her hand from Elsa's privates.

"Spread your legs more, please," she requested of the blonde. Her sister did as she asked, her eyes filled with anticipation and longing. She hadn't been touched enough. She need more. She wanted Anna to touch her more. She _needed_ Anna to touch her more. Before she realized what was happening, the red-head had placed her knee between her legs and was grinding it against the queen's most sensitive lower region.

"Yes! Yes! YEEES! Anna, you're so good. I…I'm in heaven. This is heaven. Please make me squirm and moan for you some more. I want you to make me move, make me scream, in pure bliss and ecstasy. Yes, I need mo…AHHHHHHH! Oh God! ANNNNNA," Elsa screamed as she came all over Anna's knee.

When Elsa finished shaking in her own personal nirvana, Anna said with want, "My turn now."

And the queen was more than happy to return the favor to her beautiful red-headed princess until she also was shaking in her own personal paradise.


End file.
